


"You stole my heart (and my wallet)."

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Angst, Clalec - friendship, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Thief, little angst, pocket picker, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'I kissed you and I was really just stealing your wallet I'm sorry?' AU I thought was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You stole my heart (and my wallet)."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this. I have more prompts and ideas coming up soon. Thank you so much for all your previous support and love.   
> Not beta-ed, all mistakes are my own.

Magnus had always been a good pocket picker. He wasn't really sure why he did it. He wasn't poor, he wasn't homeless, he wasn't a bad person. 

His therapist put it down to stress. Instead of stress eating he's stress pocket picking. 

Magnus was walking down a street in Brooklyn, casually whistling and trying to keep his hands in the pockets of his plume colored velvet coat. Magnus' hair was streaked with blonde and he was wearing black sparkly jeans and a white tank top under his coat. Not the most fabulous choice but good enough for a grocery run. 

Magnus picked a cart and went inside the supermarket. It was almost dark outside and the store was mostly empty. 

Magnus had never liked grocery shopping. It was such an ungraceful matter. You never looked fashionable with a cart and bottles of milk. Hence the tank top and jeans. 

Magnus kept whistling and fiddling with the handle of the cart while plucking groceries out of the shelves. He came to an abrupt stop when he heard a voice. It was a deep husky voice with a real Brooklyn accent that Magnus loved the sound of. 

"Jace, come on, Izzy and Clary are waiting for us at home!" The voice ordered someone apparently named Jace. (Which idiot named their kid Jace?) 

"Patience Alec, I need to pick just the right one," apparently Jace answered the rich and husky voice which Magnus now knew was named Alec. 

"I don't think anyone cares about how your mangoes look, Jace," another voice piped in. The Jace person laughed. 

"Oh, Simon. Remember that one girl who came up to me and asked if she could touch my mango. They're obviously important," Jace person said again (and really? Mangoes? Magnus thought.) Magnus scoffed. Apparently out loud. 

"Hey!" Said the voice that Jace had named Simon. Magnus gulped and swore quietly in Chinese. He didn't like to swear if people understood what he was saying. 

"Are you eavesdropping? I can see your coat mister!" Simon said and Magnus sighed quietly before swiftly turning down the aisle the three boys (men?) were standing in. He quickly assessed the situation. 

One brown haired boy with glasses. A blonde with two different eye colors that were admittedly beautiful and a dark haired boy who was wearing sweatpants and a blue shirt and Magnus really liked the look of that boy. The dark haired one looked confused and slightly put out by Magnus bold appearance. He was wearing jewelry and make up after all. 

"I was not eavesdropping on your fascinating conversation about mangoes. I was simply admiring the view," Magnus said and let his eyes wander to mister dark and handsome again. He saw the widening of eyes of all the boys and smirked. 

"Woah, okay," glasses said and Magnus knew he was Simon then. If Magnus guess was right, which it always was (he had the great skill of deduction after all) mr tall and handsome was his husky voice and blonde with heterochromia was the one with the horrible name. 

When Magnus had assessed them all he let his eyes rest on tall and handsome. He noted the shape in the pocket of the Alec person and knew. It was a wallet. Magnus brain short circuited. His hands were suddenly itching. All he could think was 'must steal'. 

\---------------------------------

Magnus did something he had never done before. As soon as he saw the wallet shape he took three long strides and was suddenly right in front of Alec who looked kind of scared. Magnus looked right into his eyes and then he leaned forward and grabbed Alec's shirt forcefully. Then they were kissing.

Magnus tried to focus but it was so easy to get lost in the soft pink lips that were frozen against his. Suddenly they were moving too and Magnus felt like he could die on the spot. The feeling was so overwhelming. 

But then he slowly let his right hand go downwards and snatch the wallet right out of Alec's pocket. Magnus broke away from the kiss. Alec's eyes were still closed and he was blushing. Magnus wanted to kiss him again. Instead he slipped the wallet into his pocket and the weight landed there guiltily.

He turned and saw Simon and Jace look at them like they had never seen a kiss before. 

"Well then. Ciao," Magnus said and wiggled his fingers at all the boys before turning and strutting away, making sure to sway his hips extra much. 

\-----------------------------

Alec's first kiss had just been stolen. By a man in makeup and nail polish. 

Alec knew he was gay and he had told his friends as much but he had never flirted or dated or even kissed a guy before. Maybe that was the origin of Jace's and Simon's movie like reactions. 

Jace was staring with his mouth hung open, mango fallen to the floor and forgotten. Simon's eyes were unnaturally wide, perhaps because of his glasses, and his mouth forming silent words. 

"Wha-wha-what?" Simon finally blubbered. Alec couldn't stop looking towards the shelf were his kiss-thief had gone. 

"Dude!" Jace finally choked out. "That guy just popped your cherry!" He exclaimed and the lovely old lady who had just picked up a banana dropped it with an indignant sound. Alec blushed hard and grabbed both his friend's and brother's hands before dragging them towards the exit. 

"Just pay for the stuff and let's get out of here," Alec ordered causing both Simon and Jace to put the movie and sweets they had picked out on the counter. 

Alec hung back and couldn't stop pondering over that man. 

They left the store and Alec didn't even notice his wallet was missing. 

\------------------------------

'I'm going to jail' Magnus thought nervously for the fifth time when yet another police officer passed him by on his way through Central Park. He was, yet again, not arrested. 

With a breath of relief Magnus sat down on a bench and fiddled with the wallet in his coat pocket. 

He had practically ran out of the store and left all his groceries after that kiss. 

He felt really bad. He wished someone would high five him in the face with a chair. 

Magnus didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he needed or even wanted the money in it. Whenever this happened he usually just gave the wallet to his therapist and she returned it to the police for him, but something said he shouldn't do that this time. Something was longing for Alec to touch him again. 

Even if it was a punch in the face for kissing him or stealing his wallet (either one worked and Magnus deserved it) Magnus just wanted to see the beauty again. 

He frowned and looked at the pond he was facing. The moon was full and the reflection looked so pure. Magnus wanted to be pure. 

The man in the moon had told him what to do. And yes, Magnus watched Rise of the Guardians recently. 

\------------------------------

When Magnus arrived at the apartment building he wasn't as brave as he had been in the park. He was chewing his bottom lip and wringing his hands nervously. The wallet weighed guiltily in his pocket. 

He gulped and walked inside. There was a framed paper with the apartment numbers and their inhabitants written on it. The only 'A' Magnus could find was 'Alexander Lightwood'. 

Alexander hmm, Magnus thought. Must be Alec's full name. He felt his heart flutter. 

Magnus composed what little composure he had left and walked up the six stairs. 

\-----------------------------

Alec was seated on the left end of the couch and Clary's head was resting on his shoulder. Jace was seated next to her with their intertwined hands on his lap. Alec glanced over and saw Izzy sitting in Simon's lap in the armchair. Jace was gently caressing Clary's palm and Alec felt his heart clench in happiness for both his siblings. 

They had found love and that made him happy. 

Clary snuggled into his shoulder as the lonely girl walked towards the door to open it on the TV. It was movie night. Horror theme. Just as the girl had twisted the knob to reveal a masked man with an axe a knock reverberated through the apartment. Izzy, Clary and Simon all screamed while Jace and Alec jumped. They all exchanged worried glances though. 

"Don't open the door!" Clary whisper shouted frantically. 

"What if it's important?" Alec countered as he thought about the time and possible scenarios that could have happened for someone to knock on his door this late.

"Wait here!" Izzy said and jumped off Simon to run toward the kitchen. Jace had paused the movie. 

"Take this!" Izzy said and handed Alec a frying pan. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Really?" He deadpanned. Simon nodded. 

"Yes. You can open the door while we stay right here," he said. Alec gave them all his look. 'You're all being babies but I'm the oldest so I'll handle this, you're still being ridiculous though.' 

He walked over to the corridor leading to the door and paused only to look back and find raised thumbs and encouraging smiles. Alec rolled his eyes, but raised the frying pan nonetheless and walked to the door. 

\---------------------------------

Magnus wasn't expecting what he was met by. A frying pan. 

"Hello?" He said confusedly. The frying pan was lowered quickly and Magnus saw what he had been looking for. Mr tall and handsome. 

Alec was staring at him like he was seeing a ghost. 

"Am I hallucinating?" He blurted out. Magnus looked behind him and saw the two boys from earlier and two additional girls. His heart clenched when he thought that one of them might be Alec's girlfriend. 

"Well, you know what they say. 'Bisexuals aren't real, we're just incredibly sexy hallucinations'," Magnus winked at the stunned boy. He cringed internally at his joke though. 

"Why are you here?" Alec choked out. Magnus smile faltered. 

"I wanted to apologise for before," Magnus said and felt his cheeks redden. "I'm really sorry if I caused any inconvenience," he said and let his eyes flicker behind Alec for a few seconds. Alec followed his gaze and gulped. 

"I'm gay," the dark haired man threw out. Magnus eyes widened. Alec made a sound like he was trying to choke himself with his tongue and looked nervously at Magnus. 

"Well then. That's good for you," Magnus said in lack of response. Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"How did you know where to find me?" Alec asked them, suddenly confused. Magnus laughed nervously. 

"Well, you see, I kind of stole your wallet," Magnus figured it was best to be straightforward. He was just that kind of person. Alec recoiled a bit. Magnus tensed. "I wanted to return it."

Magnus reached inside his pocket and handed Alec the wallet. He took it dazedly. Magnus swallowed audibly. 

"If I were you I would hit me in the face with that frying pan of yours," Magnus nodded slightly down to the almost forgotten kitchen gear in Alec's hand before closing his eyes, waiting for the blow. After a while of nothing he opened them again. 

"So you only kissed me for my wallet?" Alec actually sounded hurt. Magnus gave him a surprised look. 

"No. I actually haven't kissed anyone before to steal their wallets and I actually almost stalked you before even thinking of stealing your wallet. You're hot," Magnus rambled and really wished someone would hit him with the frying pan just to end his misery.

Alec looked pleasantly surprised. 

"Why did you steal my wallet by the way?" He then asked. Magnus sighed. 

"I have a condition, I'm seeing a therapist," Magnus shrugged. Alec scoffed a laugh incredulously. 

"I'm learning basically everything about you except your name," Alec said and Magnus wished for that frying pan in his face yet again. 

"I'm Magnus Bane," he said and smirked. 

"I'm Alec Lightwood. But I guess you already knew that," Alec scratched his neck and chuckled embarrassedly. Magnus nodded solemnly. His eyes drifted towards Alec's lips and he noticed Alec watching him watching his lips and Magnus is really confusing himself now. 

Then Alec dropped the frying pan to grab his coat lapels and kiss him. Magnus relaxed into the taller man and wound his arms around Alec's neck. Alec's hands snaked down to his waist. Their lips moved perfectly in sync. 

Magnus faintly heard one of the girls asking what the hell was going on, and he broke away from the kiss. Alec kept him close though and leaned their foreheads together. Magnus pecked the slightly swollen lips Alec had and laughed in glee. All his stress had drained and been replaced by the blissful start of love. 

"You know," Alec started. He smiled down at Magnus. "My wallet wasn't the only thing you stole," Alec said and Magnus raised his eyebrows. 

"Really? What else could I have possibly stolen?" He asked curiously. Alec was still smiling. 

"I think you might have stolen my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.   
> Kudos and comments are the essence of my Malec loving being!  
> Prompts are also welcome in the comments!   
> Love you all, bye!  
> PS just read Lady Midnight! I ship Kitty and Kierark so hard! This book was one of Cassandras best and if you haven't read it I think you should. Like right now. Like just do it. Now.   
> I'll be glad to discuss it in the comments if anyone feels the need to!! <3


End file.
